Travelers frequently carry a garment bag and a second piece of luggage. Though this requires that the garment bag be carried in one hand and the second piece of luggage in the other hand, the traveler will bear this discomfort for at least two reasons. Firstly, he or she may wish to arrive at the destination with the garments in unwrinkled condition. Secondly, by placing the garments in a garment bag, a carrying case may be used which is suitably small so that when traveling by air, both pieces of luggage may be brought on board to thereby circumvent the ordeal of claiming luggage at the baggage pick-up area where a considerable amount of time is lost. Carrying cases are being made which are small enough to be stored under the seat or in an overhead compartment and racks are being provided for the hanging of garment bags. Moreover, airlines are realizing more and more the desirability of permitting passengers to bring luggage on board so that the passenger may leave directly with his or her luggage. Accordingly, facilities are being provided to stow bags and carrying cases in the passenger area at places other than under seats and on racks.
It has been proposed to provide luggage which is designed to carry garments and other articles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,038-Ekeson it is proposed that a wrap-around cover which includes pockets to provide extra holding space for personal articles may also serve to retain clothing between the wrap-around cover and the carrying case about which the cover is positioned. No provision is made, however, for protecting the clothing from the sides, and when the cover is removed, the clothing falls away. The wrap-around of Ekeson is not a rpotective garment bag, and such arrangement has limitations. Moreover, the wrap-around is of a length to fit and be tailored to a particular bag.
In U.S. No. 3,291,266 Komroff a foldable garment bag is provided with a flap which is designed to be assembled into a carrying case in the sense that the integrity of the garment bag and the integrity of the carrying case are maintained.
Various kinds of container combinations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ward--3,122,225; Benzel--3,410,376; Ohyama--3,830,348; Hoana--3,837,447; and Gregg et al--3,967,708.